Five Black Feathers
by Fang-Nick-Ride
Summary: 5 years after Fang. The flock is gone. Angel and Gazzy are AWOL. What will max do when she finds five black feathers and a letter written in blood, Fangs blood. Possible spoilers for Fang. read on your own accord. 2/3 shot.
1. The bloody letter

**_hi. so this is a sad 2 or 3 shot._**

_

* * *

_Pain,

Loss,

Hurt.

Thats how I felt. Staring at the graves of Iggy, Jeb, Dylan, Total, Akila, Ella, Nudge and Mum. A fire spread killing Jeb, Ella, Akila and Iggy. When a battle arrived. I sent Angel and Gazzy away. Not wanting them injured. But we win the battle at a cost. Everyone but me died, meaning three others. It was five years after Fang left. I'm sure I saw him at the funeral but anythings possible.

I haven't left this spot for two days. I looked at the dark sky. I placed everyone's birth flower on there grave's. I smiled and got up. I said A good bye and left. As I was flying the tears were falling hard and fast I knew where I was headed. Yup fifteen years 'til he went there but. It was the last place I could say a good bye to Fang. I would leave a letter there for him, one for Angel and one for Gazzy. I wrote them the day before the funeral as I knew what i was going to do.

As I landed I saw a single black feather, then another and another. five of them. One drenched in blood. A piece of paper was on the ground.

_Dear the amazing Maximum Ride,_

_A feather lies here for every year I had left. Five I guess. I'm sorry I left. I heard about the disaster with the fire then the battle. I was here five months before then. I found out that Angel and Gazzy weren't with you. I went to find them. Unsuccessful. I love you Max but it's to hard now. I went to Virginia. I know it's fifteen years until you read this but I had to be sure you got this. I will never see you again. I broke my promise the firs time and now again._

_I love you but I can't face you. In three weeks I will return and replace the letter. One written in pen. Not blood. I attended the funeral._

_I love you Max._

_Fang._

_xxx  
xx  
x_

_

* * *

_**Good or Bad.**

**REVIEW!  
**


	2. I'm going Insane

**_hello faithful readers. this chapter you'll find out why Fang wrote in blood. Love the song Once by Diana Vickers. It's amazing.  


* * *

_**

I can't believe I had left because of Dylan. I left Max once before and that had been like dying. And now I felt like I was dying again after I really had died.

**Here we are, a careful distance**  
**Here's my heart, what's left of it**  
**In this town, I used to listen**  
**Once, Once, Yeah**

**I had hope, blind faith**  
**Had as much as you can take**

I had written that first letter in my blood because I had a scrap piece of paper on me plus I had a gash on my leg so it was easy just to write with a feather of mine. I had decided to replace the letter early. I honestly felt like killing myself. But I had to be live as long as Max was alive.

**I'm only gonna let you kill me once**  
**I'm only gonna let you kill me then some**  
**I'm only gonna let you kill me**  
**Once, Once, Once, yeah**

**Once, Once, Once, yeah**

**Once, Once, Once, yeah**

**Once, Once...**

Without Max I was useless though. Virginia was as rubbish as ever. I wanted to see Max. I wanted to see Angel and Gazzy. I wanted to see Nudge and Iggy. Even if I saw Total I'd be happy. But they were dead all of them. Iggy died in a fire maybe if I was there he may have lived. Maybe if I was there Nudge may have lived to get married and be a mum like she'd always wanted. But no Because I wasn't there they died. And without Max I was slowly dying.

**Ashes burn the morning after**  
**Only know I'm here to stay**  
**I was so, I let you see me**  
**That was dumb, but that's OK**  
**Tripping down to your place**  
**What is love anyway**

I was flying fast. I felt a tear fall down my cheek. I'd never see Max. Nor would I see Angel or Gazzy. Or the rest of the flock. I was stupid and selfish. I promised Max I'd never leave her after the first time, when she killed my heart after choosing Ari over me. Now look. I'd left over plain stupidity.

**I'm only gonna let you kill me once**

**I'm only gonna let you kill me then some**

**I'm only gonna let you kill me**  
**Once, Once, Once, yeah**  
**Once, Once, Once, yeah**  
**Once, Once, Once, yeah**  
**I'm only gonna let you kill me**

I was nearing the cave. A flash of a smile flew over my face. In fifteen years Max will get the letter. _Maybe she'll get it sooner than you think Fang. _A young voice floated through my mind. Sounding like a older Angel but that was impossible. Plus why would Max go to the cave now? _Many a reason. Why were you there for five years. Maybe there are memories for her to remember. _Yup not Angel. I was going insane. I really needed the flock. See I'm imagening Angel talking to me when she is probably in France with Gazzy eating chocolate, remembering Total going into cafe's and wondering if the flock is alive.

**Who or whatever you do**  
**Don't let anyone love you**  
**Touch them where it hurts**  
**And then you'll leave**

**I'm only gonna let you kill me once**

**I'm only gonna let you kill me then some**

I was getting closer. Nudge would of loved to come flying with the hawks. That would of been my last visit before I died. I had planned on when I was going to die I would return one last time. _Don't you think Max might do that? _The little voice asked. Max. She'd go to the graves write letters to us all and then die beside her family. _Is that really how lowly you think of her? You don't think she'd visit the places with the best memories? _I am going to land in a mental institution soon, real soon. Or I could die. Nope, wouldn't do that. Max didn't save me for that reason. _Max didn't save you so you could run off either. _This time the voice had a point. Now I know how Max felt except this is my insanity. It also sounded like Angel, which is why I'm sure I'm going insane.

**I'm only gonna let you kill me**  
** Once, Once, Once, yeah**  
** Once, Once, Once, yeah**  
** Once, Once, Once, yeah**

I landed gently in the cave and went to where I left my letter. Only to find a different one laying there.

_To Fang,_

_How could you? I have collected you original copy of the letter. You'll get this when you land. Your letter hurt Fang. I wish I had let you die now that this has happened. But no matter what I love you. When/If you find my baby and little trooper tell them I love them and always have. Even when I was kicked out the flock. This will be the last letter written by me. I have had enough the flock died because of me. Because I didn't let you die, because I let Dylan in and you listned to him which led to you leaving, because I didn't stop the fire, because I didn't tell Nudge, Dylan and Total to leave and the same with Mom, Dad and Ella. But mainly because I loved you to much that I can't do anything without you._

_I love you and will see you when/if you die._

_Love Maximum Ride._

She called herself Maximum which meant this was her meaning it. She blamed everything on herself. She's dying to be with the others. Still the leader though making me find Ange and Gaz. But really it was my fault.

**I'm only gonna let you kill me**  
**Once, Once, Once, yeah**  
**Once, Once, Once, yeah**  
**Once, Once, Once, yeah**  
**Once, Once, Once, yeah**

I heard soft breathing from behind a rock. like someone sleeping. I walked round and gasped. Then a pair of shocked eyes opened and she jumped into a standing position.

* * *

**_That has to be the easiest cliffy to guess ever._**

**_Anyway._**

**_REVIEW!_** **_REVIEW! REVIEW!_**


	3. The girl and her brother

**Sorry for not updating**

**disclaimer - i dont own MR

* * *

**

**third person pov **

Max stared at Fang. She stumble forward before pulling her fist back and punching him hard. She had a very angery face on. She trusted him and now look at what happened.

Fang accepted it though. He deserved that and much more. "I'm sorry max. I understand that your really really mad." He whispered. But he didn't realize what had happened, why she was twice as angry as Nudge had told him in a letter. There was something that Max had found out after he left. But she never said a word.

Suddenly two large wing beats were in the air. The sound the wings were making were to much for a bird. Max had tears pooling in her eyes as a young girl and a teenage boy, obviously related, landed. They both had blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin and a spatter of freckles. Fang was shocked. The two new comers both wore tattered jeans and t-shirts along with tattered trainers. They had both been crying harshly as anyone could tell by that much. The young girl though had been crying hard had a smirk on her young face "Fang you are not going insane. It really was me talking to you." Angel laughed. The sound was like sounding bells. Her brother Gazzy gave a low chuckle. But you could hear the cracks in the sound.

Max was smiling. No longer angry with Fang after all he only done what she would do if Dylan had told her to leave the flock.

* * *

Nudge smiled from above. The four remainders of the flock were getting old now. Max and Fang would be Joining them with Gazzy and Angel behind them.

"Nudge don't worry Max will arrive then Fang. Gazzy and Angel will receive the expiration date the day after, live a week more and come to join us." Iggy muttered. Nudge nodded. Anticipation growing inside her. And very soon the flock would be together in heaven for eternity. Finally angels. Little Angels name would be perfect with what she would be.

That thought made Nudge smile.

* * *

**That's the end folks. Hope you enjoyed the story.**

**And for one last time in this story REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
